


Into the Wild Blue Yonder

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Clothing Kink, Flying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't lie.  I've seen your thumb drive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Wild Blue Yonder

**Author's Note:**

> mahnamahna bought me for Sweet Charity. Here was her prompt: It's a common assumption that John has a 'jumper fetish, but it's really Rodney who's got the dirty cockpit fantasies. John figures this out after he finds Rodney's super secret stash of flyboy pin-ups (Including this one of [Chuck Yeager](http://s5.photobucket.com/albums/y182/twisted_vergule/chuck-yeager-1.jpg) and decides to give him his wish.

Rodney hummed as he carried his toolbox into the jumper bay. Normally, Zelenka handled jumper maintenance, but with him down with a bad cold, that left Rodney to pick up the slack. Not that he really minded, since it meant that he got to work with John.

As he tried to set the toolbox on the bench of jumper twelve, the sight of John following him in distracted him. He was wearing the bomber jacket, and the bastard knew exactly that did to Rodney. He managed to catch the box before his distraction caused him to drop it on the floor.

"Okay," John said. "Ready to take her up?"

"No," Rodney answered, tearing his eyes away from where John was stripping out of the jacket, leaving it on one of the seats up front. "I don't know what you do with Zelenka, but when I'm running diagnostics, I want to make sure _all_ of the circuits are working before I want to take off into the wild blue yonder."

John sighed, but came over and opened up one of the panels. "So give me a circuit tester, and I'll work here. That way we'll get it done twice as fast." He arched an eyebrow. "If we get done early enough, we might be able to add in a flight lesson."

That was tempting, and pulling out a second tester, he handed it over without a qualm. They worked together peaceably for a while. When John said, "I've seen you watch me, you know."

"I know," Rodney said. "We _are_ sleeping together. It _is_ allowed."

"Not like that," John said. "You watch me when I'm flying. You practically drool. You really have a thing for pilots, don't you?"

Rodney could feel his face heating up, and he wanted to deny it. In fact, he opened his mouth to do just that, when John said, "Don't lie. I've seen your thumb drive."

 _Oh, fuck._ "How... What... What were doing going through my files?"

"You gave them to me," John said. "When I asked you for the schematics for the laser, you handed it to me. It's not my fault if I found a folder named flyboys, is it?"

"That file is password protected!"

"I know - but the eighth largest Mersenne prime? Not very creative, is it? Almost like you wanted to be caught."

"I can't believe you hacked my files!" Rodney turned to face John head on, only to find himself being backed into a wall.

John had the good grace to blush. "Yeah, well, I didn't expect what I found. And you certainly can't blame me for taking advantage of it."

"What do you want?" Rodney asked softly, a little nervously. _Taking advantage_ sounded bad.

"Don't worry so much," John said. "You're going to like this."

"Oh?" Rodney couldn't help asking. Usually John was right when he said that Rodney was going to enjoy something.

"Yeah. First, we're going to finish the testing, and then we're going to go for a little flight. Once we're in the air, we're going to test out the autopilot while I fuck you."

Rodney couldn't stop the squeak. He'd wanted to be fucked by John in the jumper for a long time, but he'd never thought he'd get the chance, and here it was, being offered to him on a silver plate.

"Okay." He closed his eyes and swallowed, taking a deep breath as he tried to keep control. First they needed to finish the inspection.

As if he knew that Rodney wanted to go, go, go, John stepped away from him, picking up the circuit tester again and going back to checking them in the secondary systems.

It took Rodney a little longer to resume checking the primary crystals, but when he did, he managed to push it out of his head for a moment. In just a few minutes, they'd finished, and as soon as Rodney had closed the last panel, John pushed him down on the bench. "Have a seat," he said.

So excited he could barely stand it, Rodney did as he was told, sitting down and waiting obediently. John watched him for a moment, to make sure that he was going to be good, and then grabbed his leather jacket, swinging it on.

Going to the pilot's chair, he radioed for clearance, "Control, this is jumper twelve. Going out for a little test flight."

"Jumper twelve, you are cleared," Control radioed back, opening up the tower so that John could take the jumper up and out. Rodney twisted his hands together in an effort to not stand up and tackle John before he was ready.

He stared at the floor, because if he looked at John right now, he wouldn't be able to control himself. He lost himself in the distraction of counting floor panels, so John's voice surprised him. "Take your clothes off."

"What, all of them?" he said. He'd been thinking that John was just going to have him drop his pants enough to get into him. But even as he wondered about his own sanity, he stood, toeing off his sneakers and dropping his pants while pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Get up here," John said, pointing at a spot behind the pilot's chair. "Bend over and hold onto the arms. Don't let go, no matter what. You got that?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rodney muttered, but he did as he was ordered.

John kicked his legs apart. "Spread them and keep them spread," he said. Even though it made Rodney feel horribly exposed, he did as he was told. "Okay. That's a pretty picture," John said, and Rodney turned his head just enough to see that John was looking at him, hands on his hips. "Should fly like this all the time."

Rodney whimpered a little, wanting to be touched. "Please, John," he said.

John's hands came down on his hips, stroking and petting. "So very pretty," he said. Rodney arched his hips into the touch, trying to deepen it. "Want more?" John asked.

"Yes!"

"Greedy." There was a click as John opened the lube. Then two fingers slid into Rodney, stretching him, opening him up. "I'm going to get you nice and slick, and then I'm going to fuck you hard. You want that?"

He didn't have the words to tell John just how much he wanted that. All he could do was cling to the arms of the pilot seat and press back into John's hand. His cock was hard, up against his stomach, dripping wet.

The slide of John's fingers made every cell of Rodney's body stand up and beg for John's cock. When they pressed against Rodney's prostate, it made him cry out. "Please, oh, please. Don't make me wait any more."

John's voice was tight when he said, "Not going to. Can't wait either." He pulled his fingers out of Rodney's hole, and there was the purr of his zipper coming down. The broad head of his cock pressed against Rodney's entrance, and then with an almost brutal shove, he was in, deep and hard.

Rodney cried out again. The stretch _burned_ and Rodney clenched tight against it. He whimpered a little, and John ran a soothing hand over his hip. "Sorry. Sorry. Couldn't wait. Sorry. Tell me when I can move, Rodney."

The burn was already fading into pleasure, and Rodney said, "Now. Move now, please."

John took him at his word, fucking him slow and gentle as Rodney gradually loosened around his cock. When Rodney started to press back, John praised him. "So hot, so tight, Rodney. Could fuck you all day long," he said. Rodney wanted nothing more.

The radio buzzed, "Control to Colonel Sheppard?"

Without stopping his hips, John slapped a hand across Rodney's mouth and said, "This is Colonel Sheppard."

"Mr. Woolsey would like to know when you're coming back? He'd like to meet with you about some requisitions." Rodney knew that the words should make sense, but all he could focus on was the feel of John sliding in and out of his ass, slow and steady.

"I'll be back in about twenty, control. Let Mr. Woolsey know, please."

"Will do," Control said. "Have a nice flight!"

"Oh, I will." As soon as Control had disconnected, John let go of Rodney's face, grabbing his hips in both hands and slamming in deep. "Well, that was annoying, wasn't it?"

"Uh, huh," Rodney said. But Rodney couldn't find the energy to rant. All he wanted was for John to keep fucking him. And now they had a time limit.

John didn't seem to care about that, as he continued to fuck forcefully but slow. He shifted, looking for a new angle, obviously trying to find Rodney's prostate. And after a moment, he succeeded. Rodney didn't even try to hold back the cry of pleasure. "Oh, god, John!"

"Yeah, that's it, Rodney," John said.

But Rodney's legs were starting to shake, as pleasure washed through him, and one of his knees buckled a little. "John - " he started to say.

"Yeah, I see," John said. And then he slowly pulled out, making Rodney moan his displeasure. "Stand up straight for just a moment, Rodney," he said, and Rodney obeyed.

John tugged his pants down around his thighs, and then sat down in the chair, bare-assed. He shifted just a little, and then crooked a finger at Rodney. "Have a seat."

Turning so his back was to John, Rodney carefully eased down so that he was spearing himself on John's cock. The angle was perfect, right up against his prostate, and he groaned.

"That's it," John said into his ear. "Ride me, and I'll let you come."

"Mmm," Rodney moaned. "Please." He shifted, lifting up just an inch or two before sliding back down. He did it again, and again. Each stroke got wilder, faster, as he slid over more and more of John's cock.

He wanted to reach down and touch himself, but he needed his hands on the arms of the pilot's chair to help him move. "Touch me," he begged.

"Just a little more, first," John said. "I'm not ready for you to come just yet." But his hands sought out Rodney's nipples, twisting and pinching them, making Rodney thrust out his chest for more. "So hot, Rodney."

"Please, I need to come," Rodney begged.

One of John's hands slipped down to his cock, the other down to his balls. "I suppose I can see my way to making you come." He started to jerk Rodney's cock, rolling his balls in their tight sac.

Rodney cried out again, riding for all he was worth as he climbed closer and closer to coming. Finally, with a final stroke, he started shooting over John's hand.

He wasn't given any time to rest, as John slapped his hip. "Make me come, Rodney, " he demanded, and it took all of Rodney's energy to keep riding. John's hands were tight on his hips, forcing him to keep moving, and then they tightened unbearably. With a hoarse shout, John came, filling Rodney's ass with warmth.

They sat like that for a long moment, John's arms wrapped around Rodney's waist, before John gently guided Rodney in getting back to his feet. Once he was up, John stood as well, going into the head and coming back with zipped up pants. He handed Rodney a wet cloth to clean up with, and then said, "Get dressed."

Rodney obeyed readily enough, pulling on pants and t-shirt as John piloted the craft back to Atlantis. "Well, that was fun," he said. He actually meant it.

"It was. We'll have to do it again." The jumper landed with barely a bump, but before Rodney could say anything, John turned to look at him. "And Rodney? Get rid of that file. I'm perfectly willing to _really_ fuck you at any time. You don't need to pretend anymore."

While Rodney was still flailing for a response, John stood up and walked out of the jumper, and off to his meeting with Woolsey.

Rodney stared after him for a moment, and then went to erase those pictures. Just because he didn't need anyone else finding them. Not because John had told him to.


End file.
